


Crown of Thorns Bloopers

by CrownOfThornsPodrama



Series: Crown of Thorns - Behind the Scenes and Bonus Content [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Flubbs, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfics Gone Wrong, bloopers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownOfThornsPodrama/pseuds/CrownOfThornsPodrama
Summary: Sometimes the unexpected lines are just the funniest! We had to compile all those funny moments into a blooper reel to give everyone a laugh! Enjoy!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Crown of Thorns - Behind the Scenes and Bonus Content [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767253
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Bloopers from Chapters 1 - 25

**Bloopers from Chapters 1 - 25**

Whilst we always try to bring you a professional sounding recording, not everything goes to plan!  
Join us, in exploring some 'Whoopsies' we found along the way so far.  
And with that, we present to you, our Bloopers!

Love,  
The CoT Pod'rama Team

Listen - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/episode/1C982boYMk95PbOXo5GOEE?si=OCEPf_6tSZiEZk1HUH4jGw) / [Anchor](https://anchor.fm/crown-of-thorns-podrama/episodes/Bloopers-from-Chapters-1---25-ed7usl)  
Listen and Download - [Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/co-t-1-25-blooper-reel)

**Chapter 1 - 25 Blooper Cast  
** Narrator - [Podfixx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfixx) Aziraphale - [Literarion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarion) Crowley - [CompassRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/compassrose)  
Mandy - [UnholyCrowley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyCrowley)Uriel - [Kendra 'Izzy' Murray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzybutt)  
Gentleman - Cynthia ChangEstate Agent - [spinnerofyarns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinnerofyarns)

**Chapters 1 - 25 Blooper Team**  
Original Fic - [ Crown of Thorns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/728117/navigate) Composer - [ Nuitarie](https://soundcloud.com/nuitarie) Chapter Artist - [CompassRose](https://outlikethat.tumblr.com/)  
Chapter Editor - [UnholyCrowley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyCrowley) Head Editor - [UnholyCrowley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyCrowley) Beta Listener - [LenaLawlipop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/works)

Length - 12:00 minutes


	2. Bloopers from Chapters 26 - 50

**Bloopers from Chapters 26 - 50**

Whilst we always try to bring you a professional sounding recording, not everything goes to plan!  
Join us, in exploring some 'Whoopsies' we found along the way so far.  
And with that, we present to you, our Bloopers!

Love,  
The CoT Pod'rama Team

Listen - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/episode/0UX6xDXjSMABAo3SSUoRca) / [Anchor](https://anchor.fm/crown-of-thorns-podrama/episodes/Bloopers-from-Chapters-26---50-ejifs2)  
Listen and Download - [Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/co-t-26-50-blooper-reel)

**Chapter 26 - 50 Blooper Cast  
** Narrator - [Podfixx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfixx) Aziraphale - [Literarion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarion) Crowley - [CompassRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/compassrose)  
Mandy - [UnholyCrowley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyCrowley)Uriel - [Kendra 'Izzy' Murray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzybutt)  
Tanith - [HatsuAka](https://buddingramblings.tumblr.com/)Asmodai - [qwanderer](https://qwanderer.tumblr.com/)  
Sergeant Shadwell - [beanellinies](https://beanellinies.tumblr.com/)Policewoman - [Tezca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/works)

**Chapters 26 - 50 Blooper Team**  
Original Fic - [ Crown of Thorns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/728117/navigate) Composer - [ Nuitarie](https://soundcloud.com/nuitarie) Chapter Artist - [CompassRose](https://outlikethat.tumblr.com/)  
Chapter Editor - [UnholyCrowley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyCrowley) Head Editor - [UnholyCrowley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyCrowley) Beta Listener - [LenaLawlipop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/works)

Length - 12:51 minutes


	3. Bloopers from Chapters 51 - 75

**Bloopers from Chapters 51 - 75**

Whilst we always try to bring you a professional sounding recording, not everything goes to plan!  
Join us, in exploring some 'Whoopsies' we found along the way so far.  
And with that, we present to you, our Bloopers!

Love,  
The CoT Pod'rama Team

Listen - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/episode/76pVkcyUSkEzqARMBy4w2a?si=s6QgdexGT6S1la9E00fxGA) / [Anchor](https://anchor.fm/crown-of-thorns-podrama/episodes/Bloopers-from-Chapters-51---75-eocdme)  
Listen and Download - [Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/co-t-51-75-blooper-reel)

**Chapter 51 - 75 Blooper Cast  
** Narrator - [Podfixx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfixx) Aziraphale - [Literarion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarion) Crowley - [CompassRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/compassrose)  
Tanith - [HatsuAka](https://buddingramblings.tumblr.com/) Uriel - [Kendra 'Izzy' Murray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzybutt)  
Robert - Jesse James

**Chapters 51 - 75 Blooper Team**  
Original Fic - [Crown of Thorns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/728117/navigate) Composer - [Nuitarie](https://soundcloud.com/nuitarie) Chapter Artist - [CompassRose](https://outlikethat.tumblr.com/)  
Chapter Editor - [UnholyCrowley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyCrowley) Head Editor - [UnholyCrowley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyCrowley) Beta Listener - [LenaLawlipop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/works)

Length - 07:04 minutes

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [CoT Podrama Complete Audio Downloads](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401596) by [CompassRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose), [CrownOfThornsPodrama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownOfThornsPodrama/pseuds/CrownOfThornsPodrama)




End file.
